List of Scoobs' problems with the Godzilla Fandom
All my problems with the Godzilla fandom. This is not targeted at anyone in particular. The List * The people who praise Bagan, leading to him becoming overrated. * The people who complain about people who overrated Bagan, who are ironically just as equally annoying. ** And no, I'm not complaining about the people who praise Bagan. They're on this list, but that doesn't mean I'm regularly complaining about them. * Cringe-worthy kaiju ships, such as Godzilla x Mothra or Ghidorah x Gigan (I've seen some... scandalous stuff... of this, I shit you not) * The people who get into arguments over if LegendaryGoji is better of if ShinGoji is better. Comparison is fine, but there are so many sad people who take this stuff way too seriously. * People who think that FinalGoji is Godzilla Junior, even though Final Wars is confirmed to exist in its own separate continuity, meaning that Godzilla Junior can't even exist. * The people who get butthurt over the fact that King Kong canonically beat Godzilla in a fight, despite the fact that it made plausible sense for him to win at the time due to his more well-known status as a monster and his immense popularity, which dwarfed Godzilla's. * The idiots of the Godzilla fandom that you can find on YouTube. What a toxic community. * The sad people who still haven't gotten over Godzilla 1998. * The poor people who won't accept that Godzilla 1998 is still legally Godzilla. * The sheep-like kids who weren't even alive when Godzilla 1998 came out. * Fan-made crossovers with My Little Pony, such as the absolute garbage that is The Bridge. If you like it, then good for you, but there are some properties that simply don't match with each other and Godzilla and MLP are two of them. * The over-exaggerated Godzilla Neo designs. Some are okay, but some of them such as Flying SpaceGodzilla are laughably terrible. I couldn't care less about the story. * Whoever came up with the stupid rumour that the Asian version of Godzilla 2014 had an end credits scene in which Mothra led an army of male MUTOs. * The people that actually believed that rumour. * The people who think Godzilla is the strongest kaiju and that he can't be killed, even though he has died numerous times. * Everyone who overrates the Heisei series and treats it as a series of films that in a master tier above every other Godzilla movie. * Toho's reliance on the Heisei designs and their overuse of the god awful Heisei Mothra design. ** Yes, this is more a problem with the company and the toy manufacturers than the fandom, but they're still partly to blame for perpetuating this nonsense. * The existence of Gojipedia. * The weird 'realistic' Godzilla fan designs that look like something you'd see in a Jurassic Park movie. * "Godzilla shoots a beam from his tail? The character is ruined!" * "Godzilla is a plant? The character is ruined!" * The people who insist that ShinGoji only has four forms, even though the film itself and other pieces of official media state otherwise. * Weird Rule 34 art that I wish I could erase from my mind. Category:Lists Category:Godzilla Category:Fandoms Category:Godzilla Fandom Category:Stuff Category:Scoobs related things Category:List of Problems with the Godzilla Fandom pages